


Three's a Crowd

by pumpkinpeasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Castiel is a Novak, Castiel is a Tease, Caught, Dean is Loved, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Incest Kink, Incest Play, Jimmy is a tease, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sam Is Scarred For Life, Sam is Not Amused, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, That is all, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesomes, True Love, Twincest, foreskin, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeasy/pseuds/pumpkinpeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn. Just porn. Dean/Castiel/Jimmy Novak, wherein Cas and Jimmy are horny, beautiful twins, and Dean is a gooey mess, for their entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

“Cas…” Dean growled softly, eyes fluttering shut as the man was grinding their naked bodies together, sitting in his lap. Cas rocked his hips forward in a steady, teasing motion, as Jimmy leaned forward from behind Dean, and continued lapping at the man’s ear. “Shit… Jimmy…”  
  
Jimmy purred happily, little trickster he was. His strong, lean chest arched into Dean’s back, as he captured the edge of Dean’s ear and worried it between his teeth, eliciting a sigh and a full-body shudder. Hands wandered, groped, touched, and caressed, intrigued and exploring eachother all over again. Rough fingers scratched and tugged, pulling the trio closer and deeper. Cas moaned, letting his head tip back, as he rutted forward against Dean’s dick, the twins working wonders on his body, making his brain go foggy, and leaving him a gooey mess for them to enjoy.  
  
“What do you want us to do, this time?” Jimmy asked, licking a long, wet stripe up Dean’s shoulder.  
  
“Uhhn… mmgh…” was the only noise.  
  
“You want something slow and hard…?” Jimmy suggested, his innocence feigned sweetly as he let his hands span Dean’s perfect shoulders. “I want you to make us come-- till the sheets are soaked, and the neighborhood knows your name.”  
  
“Oh, fuck, Jimmy…” he was grinding out through gritted teeth, as Cas started massaging his dick. Thin, practised fingers wrapped around Dean’s cock, and began rubbing gentle and perfect. “Cas, _please…”_  
  
Cas gave him that not-quite a smile, irises reduced to an animalistic black, a mere ring of baby-blue surrounding them, now. The sweat was already beading on their skin, dark hairs sticking to their foreheads in the slick hotness that was three bodies before lovemaking. He dragged Dean’s skin up and down the shaft, precum slicking it so good he was going to come in no time at all. Dean’s head fell back onto Jimmy’s shoulder, when Cas pressed his thumb against the mushroomed head. Jimmy sank a bite into Dean’s neck, latching on and suckling a mark there, slow and needy, till the skin was purpled and his lips hurt.  
  
“Please, just…” Dean couldn’t even finish.  
  
The twins pushed him far, real far, releasing their moans freely and happily. These two were like angels, moving and grinding, and licking so perfectly, giving him exactly what he needed. He could feel Jimmy’s cock leaking a trail of precum down his back. Dean grabbed Cas, held him closer, pinning their bodies together and started sliding, rutting. Light, flushed skin moved beautifully over toned muscles, as black hair was caught in his fingers and ruffled lovingly by Dean. Jimmy’s arms wrapped around Dean’s shoulders from behind, demanding that he be remembered in this. Dean, who reached back, bending Jimmy forward to snatch him up in a kiss. Then, he took the twin’s hand, and gently kissed each finger once, twice, then again, as Cas rocked desperately in his lap.

“Baby, I… don’t think I’m gonna make it to the fucking...” he chuckled, ending on a gravely-raw moan, when Jimmy arched forward into his back. Sweat slicked their bodies, precum dripping, and… God, it was so hot between those two, he couldn’t think.  
  
A couple of indignent sounds that could be words, were agreement, he assumed. The first twin was raking his nails over Dean’s arms, as he was grinding and rubbing, his dick all swollen and full and-- shit, Jimmy was shivering against his muscled back, hands grabbing and scraping nail-trails all over Dean’s body, hickeys sucked into soft, tender flesh.  
  
“Cas-- Cas! _Jimmy…_ shit…” he managed, the friction and heat something amazing.  
  
His head was ringing, or maybe it was the sounds of the two gorgeous twins moaning and fucking against his body. He groaned hard when Cas fingered the skin between his balls and the base of his dick. Their hands entwined, wrapping around their heavy, thick cocks, which was no small feat. In the heat of it, throats dry and limbs quivering, sweat dampening the bedsheets shamelessly, Dean and Cas were fucking eachother’s fists, Jimmy biting and rutting in the small of Dean’s back. His dick fucked along the toned backside, Dean watching their bodies move, their muscle move and bunch, twist, shift, as they depended on eachother for relief.

Cas’s free hand flexed across Dean’s chest, sliding fluidly through the fresh layer of sweat, like dew across a flower. His fingers knotted in Dean’s hair, just as Jimmy moaned softly and released another bite into Dean’s collarbone. It was turning sloppy and wet; the sex, their kisses, each fuck into their hands and against Dean-- _on_ Dean.  
  
“Dean…” Jimmy hissed, as his cock was tightening hard, balls drawn up, _“Dean.”_  
  
“Shh… Jimmy, I love you-- I love you, both.”  
  
“Mmmgh.” was the only sound Cas made, Dean fingering his slit and keeping his thumb rubbing in small, circular motions at the tiny hole. Cas’s hand scraped up his arms, Jimmy constricting him tight as they moved.

They quickly rediscovered eachother’s weak spots, learning to slide and lick, and grab in the right way, so that soon they were moving in sync. Dean was becoming the lead of the dirtiest, wettest symphony he’d been a part of in… forever. The twins were panting hot onto his throat, dewy trails dripping down his back and chest in rivulets, reddened bruises and scrapes all up and down his desperate form. His hips were punching forward in time with Cas’s, their hands locking up and squeezing just right.  
  
“Dean-- _Dean, Dean…”_ Jimmy was puling, quickened breaths filling his ears, as the twin’s climax was approaching.  
  
Cas watched, mouth hanging slack and eyes dark, as Jimmy buried his face into Dean’s shoulder, crying out and coming so hard he shook the upper half of the bed with his trembles. Dean felt the sudden splash of cum painting his back, the molten fluid running down his skin; Jimmy loosened his grip and sagged against Dean.  
  
_“Shit.”_ Dean swore loudly, his fucks into their hands turning jagged and dirty, Cas trying to grind harder and get some form of release.  
  
The motel bedsprings were creaking and shifting loud, coiling and uncoiling as they rocked into eachother. He felt it, the hot tightening in his belly, ready to fly apart, a deep, hard pooling sensation at the base of his spine. Hearts thundering, breathing shallow and rough, they drove harder. Dean clutched Cas to his chest as he threw his head back and came, a long, hard howl echoing from his throat as he blew his load in a mess of sticky whiteness. A series of shocks and orgasms ripped through him. Cas was shaking violently, each spasm rocking through his body in a wave and a perfect gush of release.  
  
Their bodies fell together, a sticky, drenched heap on the bed, sweaty skin and moist hair clinging to one another, a trio of naked, panting lovers atop the sheets. Dean’s head rolled to one side, and his heart suddenly froze in his chest when he saw Sam standing in the doorway, eyes like a deer in the headlights.  
  
“Sammy…”  
  
“Dean…” he stammered, “What… the fuck…”  
  
“Uhm, hey-- Surprise.” Jimmy murmured, the twins blushing fiercer than he’d ever seen. Sam made a stuttered, wet noise in the back of his throat, eyes wider than saucers as he watched them tug the blankets up over themselves.  
  
“In _my_ bed?!” Sam demanded.  
  
“Hey-- I just walked in and they were playing footsy, on your bed.” Dean said, as Sam did his best to cover his eyes and look menacing at the same time.  
  
“Oh, my _God…”_ Sam finally groaned, as he turned on his heel and left as quickly as he could.  
  
With a harsh door slam, the twins couldn’t hold back their laughter, pushing Dean into a string of sympathetic giggles. Exhausted and covered in drying cum, with two beautiful-- Absolutely _beautiful_ twins, by his side, he’d had one of the best nights of his life.  
  
Jimmy wiggled his toes on Dean’s, sort of caressing his calf with his foot. “Dean… Were we okay?”  
  
“God, yes… Lord knows how much I needed that.” he laughed dryly, but he was hardly joking. He looked at the thick, gluppy splatter of cum on Cas’s tummy, and only regretted having terrible aim.  
  
“So…” Cas murmured softly, eyes narrowing cutely, his love displayed on the wings of crow’s feet. “You think we could do this again, some time?”  
  
Dean’s heart fluttered at the thought. God, he’d love to fuck one or both of them, scratch them up, eat them out, nice and slow… “If you want. Y’know, I’m not, like, _pushing_ or anything-- I mean, if you were more cool with just eachoth--”  
  
Dean was quickly shut off with a kiss from Jimmy. Soft lips gently made love to his, tongue flicking over the pristine, pink flesh. Two pairs of bright, crystalline blue eyes gave him sultry, sweet stares, both twins purring like sated, pleased kittens.  
  
“He’s so smooth… like chunky peanut butter.” Jimmy teased, then laid atop Dean’s left half, Cas atop the other half, resulting in some pretty gross, gooey noises.  
  
Cas nodded his agreement. _“So_ smooth.”  
  
“Alright, you two…”  
  
As Dean was stroking Jimmy’s dark, sex-mussed hair with one hand, he combed his fingers through Cas’s equally sex-haired bedhead with the other, and figured… Hey, maybe this is why God gave him two hands. Even as the fluid dried on their skin, none seemed to bother getting up and wiping them down. The shower could come later. All he wanted right now, were the two of them, and they wanted him.

**Author's Note:**

> Holidays are seriously compressing my amount of time to write. Hope you enjoyed this little fucking.


End file.
